Vraiment ennemis ?
by MissTetel
Summary: C'est ma première fic et c'est un DMHG ou HGJS ! Qui est JS ? Vous verez en lisant ma fic ! J'attend des reviews !
1. La journée commence bien

**Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent ! Bon d'accord je sais que je n'ai pas fait dans l'originalité mais j'essayerai de m'améliorer. Vous pouvez m'envoyer des Reviews pour faire des critiques de mon premier chapitre (qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises) ! Dites moi ce que je peux améliorer s'il vous plait ! Merci d'avance. Ca se passe en 7eme année mais cela ne tiens pas compte du 6eme tome.**

**Vraiment ennemis ?**  


Chapitre 1 : La journée commence bien..

C'était un matin pluvieux et Hermione Granger, une jeune fille de 17 ans se réveilla vers 8h30. Elle avait reçu la veille, sa lettre qui lui annonçait qu'elle retournerait à Poudlard, célèbre école de sorcellerie, le 2 septembre de cette même année. Or il ne restait qu'une semaine avant la rentrée officielle, la lettre avait du être retardée par la tempête de la semaine précédente. Elle entrait en 7ème et dernière année et à la fin de cette année avait lieu d'importants examens : Les ASPICS.

Aujourd'hui, la jeune fille avait prévu de retrouver sa meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley, pour acheter leurs affaires scolaires et faire un peu de shopping entre filles. Elle se leva et alla à la salle de bain où elle enfila un simple jean taille basse et un tee shirt rose pastel.  
Une fois qu'elle eut terminer de se préparer, elle descendit déjeuner où sa mère l'attendait avec du jus d'orange fraichement pressé et des œufs au bacon grillé.

Hermione chérie, je t'ai préparé tes affaires et je les ai ranger près de la commode. As-tu fini ta valise ? Demanda sa mère pleine d'attention.

– Oui maman ne t'inquiete pas pour ça, j'ai encore quelques trucs a acheter, je rangerai tout de suite après, mais merci. N'oublie pas que je vais avec Ginny cette après-midi faire un peu de shopping, la rassura-t-elle pour qu'elle ne s'inquiete pas plus.

– Fait bien attention à toi ma chérie ! Lui conseilla sa mère tandis qu'elle lui servait à manger

Il était à peu près 14h quand la tête de Ginny apparu dans la cheminé. Elle avait beaucoup changé et avait grandit depuis l'année précendente. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux, ce qui allait très bien avec sa tête plus mature.

Coucou ma Mione ! Tu vas bien ? Oh dépêche-toi, je suis tellement pressé de faire du shopping avec toi ! Cria la tête de Ginny à travers les flammes de la cheminée.

– Oui j'arrive Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles étaient arriver sur le chemin de Traverse, c'est ici qu'il y avait toutes les boutiques à la mode et c'était leurs préférées. Ginnie portait des vêtements de moldu (C'était la mode en ce moment dans le monde des sorciers), elle avait un jean plein de poches avec un débardeur vert en accord avec ses cheveux roux. Pendant l'après midi, elles avaient acheter leurs fournitures scolaires et renouveler leurs stocks de maquillage et de vêtements.

Tu crois que Harry va enfin me remarquer cette année ? Demanda Ginny.

– C'est fort possible, tu as beaucoup mûrit et embellis, lui fit remarquer Hemione

– Merci Mione ! Toi aussi tu as beaucoup changer, tes cheveux parfaitement lisse te vont à ravir.

– Et si on rentrait ? On se reverra à la rentrée ! Passe mon bonjour à Ron.

– Oui à la rentrée ! Bisous

La semaine passa vite pour Hermione, elle ne cessa pas de réviser et ne trouvait pas de temps pour s'amuser.  
Le jour de la rentrée, Hermione se réveilla 3h avant le départ du train. Elle se dépêcha de se préparer, elle mit une jupe en jean mi-longue et un débardeur bleu ciel avec des baskets blanches. Elle aimait la mode et il faisait encore assez chaud pour un début de septembre. La journée commençait bien mais sa maison allait quand même lui manquer. Une fois à la gare, Hermione retrouva ses amis. Ron, qui avait encore grandit depuis le début des vacances, rougit quand il aperçut celle ci. Elle essaya de ne pas y faire attention car elle savait que Ron l'aimait, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle aimait Harry mais par respect pour sa meilleure amie, elle devait l'oublier..

Hey Mione, tu va bien ? Demanda Harry qui venait d'arriver.

– Oui ça peut aller merci Harry, et toi comment se sont passer tes vacances ?

– Un peu moins pénible que les dernières fois, j'ai été la première partie des vacances chez Ron, mais merci, dit-il avec un sourire qui en ferait craquer plus d'une.

Comme le train allait partir, ils se dirigèrent tous à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Il n'en restait aucun mais ils trouvèrent Neville et Luna et se mirent avec. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir pareil à un corbeau et aux yeux bleus comme le ciel un jour de beau temps. Il semblait être en même année qu'elle, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais remarqué auparavant, pourtant il était très beau. Quand ils furent tous installer (le compartiment était quand même assez grand), un jeune garçon qui devait être en deuxième année vînt interrompre les conversations.

Melle Hermione Granger doit se rendre immédiatement dans le compartiment des préfet-en-chef pour qu'on lui remète son insigne de préfète-en-chef ! Elle devra passer le reste du «voyage » avec le deuxième préfet-en-chef ! Dumbledore viendra leur faire un petit discourt. Dit-il comme s'il avait appris un texte par cœur ce qui était sûrement le cas.

– Génial ! Vraiment trop cool je suis préfète-en-chef ! Ils ne l'avaient pas précisés dans la lettre Bon, à plus tout le monde, on se reverra au repas.

Hermione se dirigea vers le compartiment indiqué, elle était vraiment étonnée d'avoir été choisi et se demandait bien pourquoi elle n'avait pas été prévenue plus tôt. Quand elle arriva le deuxième préfet-en-chef était déjà là.

Tiens mais c'est la sang-de-bourbe, je ne t'avais pas reconnu, habillée en moldu t'es à peu près potable tu sais, lui dit Malfoy avec un petit sourire pervers.

– Vire tes yeux de là Malfoy, répliqua aussitôt Hermione avec une lueur de colère dans sa voix, ou tu vas sentir ma main dans ta tronche.

– C'est qu'elle ferait presque peur.

Ils s'interrompirent car Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, venait de rentrer dans le compartiment.

J'espère que vous n'étiez pas entrain de vous disputer car vous allez avoir à vous fréquenter pendant toute l'année scolaire. Comme vous devez le savoir, vous disposerez d'une salle commune et de deux chambres ainsi qu'une salle de bain pour vous. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas tout dévaster. Je vous remets vos insignes et je m'en vais car j'ai encore quelques choses à faire avant votre arrivé, je vous souhaite un agréable voyage

Et «pouf », il transplana.

Pendant une parti du trajet, ils ne parlèrent pas. Hermione regardait Malfoy de temps en temps pour voir ce qu'il fesait et vice versa. Enfin Malfoy se décida a coupé le silence.

Granger, je ne te ferais pas de cadeau cette année.

– Ah bon, pourquoi ? Tu comptais m'en offrir un ?

– Comme tu es drôle, dit-il d'un air ironique et méprisant.

– C'est moi qui te pourrirais la vie Malfoy, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton dur et glacial.

– C'est ce qu'on verra, dit-il avec autant de gentillesse qu'elle.

Enfin le train arriva à destination. On apercevait enfin le château et la grande fôret interdite. Hermione, qui était bien sur allez se changer pendant le voyage, se préparait à descendre du train, elle essaya de sortir du compartiment quand «boom»

**Suite chapitre 2 :p**


	2. Une demande inattendue

**Voilà mon deuxième chapitre !**

**  
Vraiment ennemis ?**

Chapitre 2 : Une demande inattendue

Enfin le train arriva à destination. Hermione, qui était bien sur allez se changer pendant le voyage en uniforme scolaire, se préparait à descendre du train, elle allait sortir du compartiment quand «boom».

Malfoy lui fit un croche-pied et elle tomba par terre dans un grand bruit sonore. Elle souffrait et avait mal à la cheville, elle avait dût se la fouler. Il ne bougea pas et ne l'aida pas à se relever.

Si tu dis un mot de tout ça, Potter et Weasley vont souffrir. Lève-toi maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il.

– Ce sont des menaces ? Tu vois j'aimerais bien me lever mais je souffre à la cheville ! Dit Hermione qui avait de plus en plus mal mais elle essayait tant bien que mal de le lui cacher.

- C'est pas malin, de toute façon je vais signaler que tu es tomber, tu n'assisteras pas au repas, il ne falait pas me chercher tout à l'heure. Maintenant, tu m'as trouvé. A plus tard Granger, dit celui-ci avec un sourire victorieux.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as fait tomber mais je prendrais ma revanche Malfoy !

Elle commençait à vraiment souffrir, sa cheville avait doublé de volume, mais que pouvait bien faire ce maudit Malfoy ! Cinq minutes plus tard, le professeur McGonagall arriva. C'était une vieille femme, professeur de Métamorphose des élèves de Poudlard. Elle semblait inquiète et en colère.

Que vous est-il arrivé Miss Granger ? Dit le professeur McGonagall.

- J'ai trébuchée, je suis vraiment maladroite, répondit-elle avec incertitude.

- Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes.. Dit le professeur d'un air peu convaincu, dites-moi la vérité, je vous en prie, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos mensonges !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien, j'ai juste mal à la cheville, j'irai à l'infirmerie dès que nous arriverons au château.

Hermione n'en revenait pas d'avoir menti à un professeur. Elle passa la soirée à l'infirmerie, elle aurait tant aimé participer au repas de début d'année, entendre l'habituelle discourt du professeur Dumbledore, assister à la distribution des élèves dans leurs différentes maisons, manger le somptueux festin auquel ils avaient le droit chaque année et surtout, passer plus de temps avec Harry. Bien sur elle voulait aussi passer du temps avec Ron, Ginny et les autres mais elle aimait Harry. C'était malheureusement pour elle une relation impossible car sa meilleure amie l'avait «réservé»

Quand Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard la laissa sortir de l'infirmerie, il était assez tard. Hermione dut rejoindre ses appartements. Le professeur Dumbledore était passé la voir dans la soirée pour lui communiquer son mot de passe. Sa cheville était guérite grâce aux soins magiques. Une fois arrivée, elle prononça son mot de passe et rentra, la jeune fille était très fatiguée, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : dormir.

Tiens la sang-de-bourbe, ta cheville va mieux ? Demanda Drago Malfoy avec un sourire d'ange (enfin quand je dis ange, c'est un peu fort pour Malfoy hihi). Il était assis sur le canapé de la salle commune et écrivait dans un petit carnet vert.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre Malfoy ? Franchement tu me dégoûte

Elle se réfugia dans sa chambre, quand elle fut calmée, elle remarqua que celle-ci (la chambre, pas elle) était très jolie et bien décorée. Elle était aux couleurs de Gryffondor c'est-à-dire rouge et doré. La chambre était vaste, elle avait un bureau et une grande armoire. Elle possédait aussi un grand lit et une immense bibliothèque sûrement aménagée pour elle. La chambre était chaleureuse et c'est tout ce dont Hermione avait besoin pour le moment. La jeune fille se coucha et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain, après avoir dormi paisiblement, le soleil réveilla Hermione. C'était dimanche, elle n'avait pas cours. Il devait être 10h. Elle sortit de sa chambre en direction de la salle de bain. La salle commune était immense, il y avait une grande table, une cheminée et un canapé. Elle en ferait mourir d'envie plus d'un. Pas une trace de Malfoy, il devait être entrain de déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec les autres Serpentard. Après avoir pris une courte douche, elle mit un jean décoré avec des fleurs et un tee-shirt qui montrait ses formes magnifiques, elle mit une touche de mascara et de gloss et elle descendit déjeuner.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit-elle en s'asseyant entre Ginny et Parvati Patil, une fille de Gryffondor qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Bonjour Mione ! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda Ron avec un léger sourire gêné puis il détourna les yeux. Maintenant qu'Hermione avait changé physiquement (c'est-à-dire en plus belle évidemment), il n'osait plus la regarder droit dans les yeux plus d'une minute.

- Très bien merci, lui répondit la principale intéressée, elle ne faisait plus attention à son attitude car elle en avait maintenant l'habitude, mais ça l'agaçait parfois.

Soudain son regard se posa droit devant elle. Elle aperçut le garçon de la veille, il était assis à la table des Serdaigles. Il était vraiment mignon. Il croisa son regard puis il détourna les yeux la seconde suivante. Pourquoi ne le regardait-elle pas ? Et pourquoi pensait-elle tant à lui alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas ? Elle aimait Harry, oui certes, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle sortit subitement de ses pensées.

Ohoh Mione, qu'est-ce que tu regardes là ? Demanda Ron vert de jalousie car il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Euh rien, répondit-elle en souriant, vous ne savez pas qui est cet élève là-bas, le brun aux yeux bleu ?

- C'est Jonathan Sanvery, un élève de Serdaigle, il est en 7ème année et vient d'une école de sorcellerie des Etats Unis. Il est venu ici à Poudlard pour faire de meilleures études. Bien sur c'est très rare d'intégré une école en fin d'études, lui répondit Neville qui n'était pas assis loin d'eux

Hermione remercia Neville et s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa salle commune pour aller lire un peu. Mais en se dirigeant vers la salle, elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Il devait être grand car elle fut projeter en arrière et elle fit tomber ses livres.

Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-elle d'un air vraiment gêné, je ne vous avais pas vu !

- Ce n'est rien, dit le beau garçon, moi c'est Jonathan Sanvery et toi ?

- Hermione Granger, enchanté, dit-elle avec un sourire tellement large qu'il en paraissait presque idiot. Elle était très surprise de tomber sur lui mais ça tombait vraiment bien.

- Alors Hermione, tu as prévu quelque chose pour cet après-midi ? Il fait très beau dehors !

- Non je ne crois pas, répondit-elle tandis qu'elle admirait Jonathan. Il avait de si beaux yeux, ses cheveux bruns étaient magnifiquement coiffés avec un peu de gel, ni trop, ni pas assez. Elle le trouvait sublime.

- Hey Sanvery ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda une voix familière qu'Hermione avec déjà entendu.

- Malfoy ! Je vais bien merci, comment vont tes parents ? Répondit celui-ci comme s'il le connaissait depuis très longtemps.

- Je dois aller réviser, je suis désolé, à plus Jonathan

Hermione se dépêcha de partir avant même avoir eu une réponse de Jonathan. Une personne connaissant les Malfoy ne devait pas être si saine et gentille. Quelque chose clochait, elle décida de ne plus y penser et alla entamer ses livres de cours. Il était déjà 18h, le temps passait vraiment vite ! Elle n'avait revu ni Malfoy ni Jonathan de la journée. Après avoir pris un bon repas, elle décida d'aller enfin se coucher. Le lendemain, elle avait cours et c'était une longue journée.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain bien avant que son réveil ne sonne. Elle n'avait pas vraiment bien dormi et la fatigue se sentait sur son visage. Elle décida de se lever car elle n'arrivait plus à repartir dans un nouveau sommeil. Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle vit le petit carnet vert de Malfoy. Soudain la curiosité lui vint et elle voulut jeter un coup d'oeil dans le livre mais avant qu'elle ne s'approcha. Malfoy sorti de la salle de bain. Il était étonné de la voir si tôt levée mais moins qu'elle quand elle vit qu'il était nu avec une seule et unique serviette de bain noué autour des hanches. Il était bien musclé (faut pas baver les filles :p) et elle n'en revenait pas. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé sa de Malfoy.

Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ? Tu veux ma photo ? Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et sans lui adresser la parole, elle alla à la salle de bain. Elle passa son uniforme et se maquilla légèrement (juste pour cacher ses cernes et souligner son regard). Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain. Plus aucune trace de Malfoy et du carnet vert. Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle vit Jonathan entrain de raconter une histoire à Luna Lovegood, une des ses amies de Serdaigle. Apparemment l'histoire devait être intéressante (ou alors Luna devait être intéressée) car il avait toute son attention. Hermione était jalouse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait tellement envie d'être à la place de Luna ! Elle alla déjeuner en compagnie d'Harry, qui était déjà descendu et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle ne lui accorda aucune importance..

Aujourd'hui, Hermione avait le cours de potion (commun aux Serpentards) et le cours de métamorphose (commun aux Serdaigles). Celui de potion c'était bien passé dans l'ensemble, à part que Neville a failli faire exploser toute la salle ce qui a coûté 25 points à Gryffondor. Quant à celui de métamorphose, Hermione s'est assis à côté de Jonathan. Il était vraiment doué pour transformer son lapin en tortue. La difficulté était que les lapins bougeaient beaucoup et ne tenait pas en place plus de 2 minutes. Seul Hermione et Jonathan avait réussi du premier coup. Après cette longue journée achevée vers 17h, elle avait déjà 2 rouleaux de parchemins d'1m50 et un de 1m10 à écrire pour le lendemain.  
Elle s'asseya sur le canapé de sa salle commune et commença sa rédaction sur l'effet de la potion polynectar. Une demi-heure plus tard, Malfoy arriva. Il ne la regarda pas et alla directement dans sa chambre. Il n'en sortit qu'une heure plus tard avec son propre rouleau de parchemin. Un silence s'installa.

T'en est à où dans tes devoirs ? Demanda-t-il avec gentillesse.

- Sûrement plus loin que toi Malfoy ! Répondit-elle sèchement, pourquoi adresses-tu la parole à une sang-de-bourbe ?

- C'était simplement par pitié, dit-il. Et il alla immédiatement se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Hermione ne comprenait pas son attitude. Décidément les garçons étaient vraiment compliqués ! Elle finit ses devoirs et alla dormir. Cette nuit-là, elle rêva de lui, mais aussi d'Harry, Ron et Jonathan. C'était un rêve étrange mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.  
Une semaine plus tard, les professeurs donnaient toujours plus de devoirs. Mais Hermione, qui avait beaucoup d'organisation, contrairement à Harry et Ron, ne se laissait pas déborder. Ni Malfoy, ni Hermione ne décidèrent de s'adresser la parole et elle pensa que c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Elle passait de plus en plus de temps à discuter avec Jonathan. C'était un garçon vraiment intelligent. Il connaissait beaucoup de sort qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas et il était assez bavard. Elle l'aimait beaucoup.  
Un jour, elle se promena dans le parc avec Jonathan, il faisait beau et assez chaud pour un jour de septembre. Il s'assirent près du lac pour contempler sa beauté.

Hermione, je sais que ça fait une semaine que je te connais mais..

- Mais quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- En faite, je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi et je voudrais savoir si toi aussi. Je veux aussi de demander si tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi ? Bien sûr, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuille pas ! Dit-il d'une seule traite de sorte que quand il eut finit, il avait le souffle court.

**Est-ce qu'Hermione va accepter cette demande de Jonathan ? Est-ce qu'elle et Malfoy vont se reparler ? Que va-t-il se passer après ?  
Tout ça vous le saurez plus tard dans le 3eme chapitre :p (Avant Mercredi 23 ! Surement ce week-end !)**


	3. Ah, les garçons !

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

Estelle01 : Merci pour ton soutien ! La suite arrivera le plus vite possible, dès que j'aurais finit d'écrire un chapitre je le publierais : p Enfin j'essayerais.

Malfoy4ever : Merci ! Comme j'ai dit au-dessus ce n'est pas long entre les publications !

Shouky : Merci ! Désolé si l'action est rapide mais c'est ma première fic ! Je ne sais pas comment la faire progresser plus lentement.

Ze1telotte : Mdr :p

Ze1telotte (bis) : L'histoire n'est pas finit, moi aussi, j'aime bien ce couple ! Et je n'ai pas encore finit d'écrire l'histoire car le chapitre 4 n'est même pas encore commencé donc tout peut se passer et je serais ravie d'être un peu influencer par vous lol ! Et surtout de connaître votre avis.  
**  
**

**Voilà mon 3ème chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait trop plaisir quand j'en ai et ça me rebooste ! Lol ! Bisous :p**

**Vraiment ennemis ?**

Chapitre 3 : Ah, les garçons !

- En faite, je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi et je voudrais savoir si toi aussi. Je veux aussi te demander si tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi ? Bien sûr, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas ! Dit-il d'une seule traite de sorte que quand il eut finit, il avait le souffle court.

- Euh.. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais je suis désolé, on ne se connaît pas vraiment. Je ne peux pas accepter ! C'est beaucoup trop rapide ! Je vais y réfléchir plus tard. Répondit Hermione d'un air mal assuré. Elle préférait d'ailleurs ne pas commencer à faire cogiter sa tête car dans ce domaine, elle n'était pas la plus forte.

- D'accord. Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai. Assura-t-il. Bon alors, on se revoit plus tard ! Fit-il.

Jonathan se leva, partit et laissa Hermione en plan. Assise près du lac, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Décidément, jamais elle ne comprendrait les garçons, pensa-t-elle ! Elle détestait quand une personne la laissait seule d'un seul coup sans qu'elle ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle resta quelques instants à réfléchir, elle était allongée sur le dos, dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette demande car elle ne connaissait pas la nature exacte de ses sentiments pour Jonathan. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, comme quelques nuages faisaient leurs apparitions, elle décida de rentrer.  
En passant devant la bibliothèque, elle aperçut Ron et Harry.Il était assis à une table dans un coin tranquille, là où Hermione avait l'habitude de venir donc elle le connaissait bien. Comme cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vus et qu'elle n'avait pas passé un peu de son temps avec eux, elle entra. Elle se dirigea directement vers la table.

- Salut les gars ! Lança Hermione en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de Ron. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Coucou Hermy ! Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire accueillant. Comme nous ne sommes pas aussi intelligents que toi et comme tu refuses de nous aider, nous faisons nos devoirs ! On en a pas mal à rattraper !

- Ah ouai, je vois ! Dit-elle avec un air plutôt gêné.

Pendant plus d'une heure et demi, elle les aida dans leurs devoirs, sans bien sûr en dire trop. Elle leur donna juste quelques indices et du vocabulaire. Ils furent interrompus lorsqu'un jeune garçon blond s'approcha de leur table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malefoy ? On ne t'a pas invité ! S'écria Ron, rouge de colère.

- Oh ! Du calme, Weasley ! Ne me parle pas sur ce ton là ! Je ne suis pas venu pour te parler, désolé de te décevoir mais je suis là pour demander à Granger pourquoi elle sortait avec Sanvery alors qu'elle ne me l'avait même pas dit ? Rétorqua Drago Malefoy, content de faire enrager Ron.

- QUOI ? Hurla Ron, réagissant au quart de tour.

- Ne crie pas, Ron. On est dans une bibliothèque ! Aboya-t-elle à celui-ci. Où est-ce que tu es aller pécher ça Malefoy ? Je ne sors pas avec Jonathan ! J'ai simplement dit que j'allais y réfléchir !

- C'est lui-même en personne qui me l'a dit. Apparemment il a pris ton «Je vais y réfléchir» pour un «Oui avec plaisir». Annoça triomphalement Malefoy en attendant une réaction d'Hermione, ce qu'il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

Hermione se leva d'un seul coup et manqua de faire tomber la moitié de ses livres par terre. Elle sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque sous le regard surpris de ses deux camarades. Malefoy l'a suivait. Elle accéléra le pas. Il l'a suivait toujours. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il voit les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle se sentait trompé par la personne en qui elle avait fait confiance. Elle avait dût parcourir plus d'un kilomètre sans s'arrêter.

Soudain elle se sentit retenue, puis plaquée contre le mur. C'était dans un coin sombre et il n'y avait personne, excepté celui qui l'avait retenue, Malefoy. Il était à cinq centimètres d'elle et lui avait mis la main sur sa bouche de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus parler.

- J'enlève ma main si tu promets de ne pas crier, commença-t-il, ou de ne pas dire des mots que tu regretterais par la suite.

Hermione acquiesça. Malefoy enleva sa main doucement.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda Malefoy en la regardant d'un air snob et largement supérieur mais avec de la gentillesse dans ses propos.

- Cela ne te regarde absolument pas Malefoy, répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Tu ne veux pas arrêter de me parler sur ce ton à chaque fois que j'essaye d'être un peu gentil avec toi ? Soupira-t-il.

- Tu n'es qu'un gros connard Malefoy, tu es incapable d'être gentil. Fit-elle remarquer.

«Vlan» ! Hermione avait la main posé sur sa joue. Malefoy l'avait giflée. Elle avait une grosse trace rouge et maintenant elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il lui lança un dernier regard qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait définir, peut être énervé, peut être une once de regret. Non, elle devait rêver. Malefoy, de regret ? Impossible ! Il partit brusquement sans se retourner une seule fois. Hermione était toujours au même endroit, choquée. Choquée de ce que Malefoy avait fait, choquée de ce qu'il avait dit, choquée de sa propre attitude. Elle pleura.

La jeune fille dut rester un quart d'heure sans bouger quand elle entendit quelqu'un arriver. C'était sûrement un professeur et comme elle était préfète-en-chef, il ne fallait pas qu'elle tarde trop et devait montrer le bon exemple. Elle décida de retourner dans ses appartements. Dans sa chambre, elle serait mieux. Elle prononça le mot de passe et rentra. Aucun Malefoy en vu. Elle monta les escaliers, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle se revêtit sa chemise de nuit et s'assis sur son lit. Elle allait se coucher mais elle remarqua sur son bureau, un papier. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir laisser trainer quoi que ce soit. Elle était plutôt de nature ordonnée. Hermione se dirigea vers son bureau et saisit le bout de papier.  
«Désolé». Même si ce n'était pas signé, Hermione devina qui était l'auteur de ces excuses. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi, elle, Hermione Granger, qui connaissait d'habitude tout sur tout, ne comprenait pas la mystérieuse science humaine des garçons ?

Le lendemain matin, c'était dimanche. Hermione n'avait pas envie de se lever, elle se rendormit. Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau, il était près de midi. Elle se leva et descendit dans la salle commune. Malefoy était assis sur le canapé. Il était torce-nu (on voyait bien ses muscles) il n'avait qu'un caleçon. Pourquoi était-il dans cette tenue ? Elle ne voulait même pas le savoir. Le canapé était orienté de façon que lorsque l'on est assis dessus, on voit tout ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce et vice versa. Il avait vraiment une sale tête, pas qu'il soit moche, non. Toutes les filles de Poudlard le trouvaient mignon mais il avait l'air plus fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis une éternité. Quand il vit Hermione, il détourna la tête. Elle alla directement à la salle de bain et pris un bon bain chaud et relaxant. Elle avait bien besoin de se relaxer car aujourd'hui, elle irait parler à Jonathan.  
Hermione sortit de la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard. Elle avait une jupe en jean mi-longue avec un tee-shirt rose pastel manche mi-longue aussi. Malefoy était allongé sur le canapé, il dormait. Il était vraiment très beau, surtout quand il dormait ou du moins, semblait dormir. Elle avait une étrange envie, celle de rester à le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ? Tu meurs d'envie de me rejoindre sur le canapé ? Demanda Malefoy avec un grand sourire, il venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Crois-tu qu'une fille saine d'esprit viendrait ne serait-ce que s'asseoir sur le même canapé que toi ? Répondit-elle d'un air distrait.

- Oui la preuve il y en a eut pas mal, tu veux que je te les cite ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Et puis quoi encore, la première serait sûrement Pansy Parkison.

- C'est ce que tu crois, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil puis un beau sourire charmeur.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Hermione partit pour aller déjeuner à la grande salle. Il y avait beaucoup de monde pour un dimanche. Elle s'assit entre Ron et Ginny. Ron avait aussi l'air d'avoir mal dormi. Hermione discuta un peu avec sa meilleure amie, elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jonathan et Malefoy, bien sûr à voix basse pour pas que Ron n'entende. Ginny lui conseilla d'aller demander à Jonathan pourquoi il avait dit cela à Malefoy et de rester discrète envers Malefoy pour qu'il ne croive pas qu'elle s'intéresse à lui.  
Ron ne lui adressait même plus la parole.  
Hermione aperçut Jonathan à la table d'en face. Il lui sourit, elle ne résista pas à ce merveilleux sourire et le lui rendit. Elle fit un signe de la tête pour lui indiquer de la suivre, il répondit positivement. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis de partir si tôt, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers le parc en regardant si Jonathan l'a suivait, ce qu'il fit.  
Tout en marchant dans le parc au côté de Jonathan, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Elle ne savait pas par où commencé mais il lui facilita la tache.

- Alors, tu as réfléchi ? Demanda Jonathan avec un léger sourire.

- En effet, j'y ai réfléchit. Mais avant, j'aimerais savoir si tu avais vraiment dit à Malefoy que tu sortais avec moi ? Et qui est Malefoy pour toi ? Ajouta-t-elle sombrement.

- Oui, je le lui ai dit. J'ai dit que l'on sortait ensemble car lui il a toutes les filles qu'il veut, mais il ne t'a pas toi. Je suis vraiment désolé, c'était comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Il a dût en faire toute une histoire. En plus, tu ne me laisses pas indifférent. Pour Drago, c'est un ami d'enfance, nous et nos parents se connaissent depuis longtemps. Je lui fais confiance et je ne lui en veux pas. Expliqua-t-il calmement. Ne me pardonneras-tu jamais jolie demoiselle ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas. A cause de toi, un de mes meilleurs amis ne me parle plus. Et pour ta demande, je préfère que l'on reste ami. Je ne crois pas avoir autant de sentiments pour toi que toi tu n'en as pour moi. Être une fille, c'est compliqué.

- Oui je pense bien, désolé encore de ce que j'ai fait, je le regrette. Maintenant que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour oublier un peu cette histoire ? J'ai un livre intéressant à te montrer sur des sorts. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas lu car il vient à peine de sortir ! Proposa-t-il.

- Tu as raison, allons à la bibliothèque. Approuva-t-elle en souriant.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, puis, après le repas, Jonathan proposa à Hermione d'aller dans une salle de classe vide pour s'entrainer sur les nouveaux sorts appris théoriquement. Elle accepta et ils se rendirent dans la salle de métamorphose ayant précédemment demander la permission au professeur McGonagall. Pendant environ deux heures, ils s'entrainèrent durement.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on a assez travaillé pour le moment ? Fit remarquer Jonathan.

- Oui tu as raison, assura Hermione, je vais rentrer dans mes appartements alors.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Hermione dit bonne nuit à Jonathan et inversement. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand il lui attrapa le bras. Elle lui fit face et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Elle se retira immédiatement, le giffla, et repartit vers sa chambre.

**Voilà j'ai fini mon troisième chapitre ! Si vous avez des idées de suite, vous pouvez me les dire car je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 4 ! J'essayerais de ne pas trop tarder pour le prochain chapitre, donc j'essayerais de le publié vers jeudi 1 ou vendredi 2 décembre ! (Ou le week-end du 3 au 4..) ! Bisous !**


End file.
